


Quality Time in an Elevator

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, awkward encounter sort of?, sam x sarah fluff, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam runs into an old flame in an elevator. When it gets stuck, he reveals his regrets to her and they discuss whether or not they can fix what they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> request for theficbuddynet on Tumblr by @allhalecastiel
> 
> Prompt: "Sam and Sarah have an awkward encounter of some sort, then later that day they get trapped in an elevator/room/whatever :D"
> 
> It's not exactly according to the prompt, but I still think it fulfills it.

Sam and Dean went on with business as usual. They showed up to the hospital in their fed suits to investigate their current case. They had to question a patient who was lucky enough to survive an attack from whatever it was they were hunting. As Dean was 'interviewing' the patient, Sam was going downstairs to the morgue to look at the bodies of the most recent victims.   
Sam stepped into the elevator to head that way, but right as the doors began to slide shut, an urgent hand came between them and kept them open. Sam glanced up to see the owner of the hand when he was met by a familiar set of gentle hazel eyes. The woman stepped into the elevator, her head slightly tilted down so she couldn't directly look at Sam. At that point, in a moment that seemed like an eternity, Sam warred with himself on whether or not he should say anything to her. But at the end of this very long moment, she looked up at him, and her look of recognition mirrored Sam's. "Sam," she said.   
Sam sighed anxiously as he looked at her before he said anything. Until her name finally slipped from his lips, ending in a small smile. "Sarah," he said.   
"It's been... a long time."  
"Five years," Sam told her, as if he had been counting.   
"Your hair is longer," she stated, almost in shock. Sam chuckled. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Is something here?"  
"No. Well, not in the hospital. But we think there's something in town that's killing people. I'm just looking at the bodies so I can try to get a better idea of what exactly it is," Sam informed her.   
Sarah looked at the elevator buttons, realizing she had forgotten to press hers as the elevator approached the floor she meant to get off at. She hurriedly pressed the button and the elevator came to a halt, but the doors remained closed. "Shoot," she muttered.   
"I think you broke the elevator," Sam said with a light laugh.  
"Why is that funny?" Sarah asked, turning her gaze back to Sam. "Now we're trapped here until someone calls maintenance. And that could be hours."  
"What, you don't want to spend quality time together?" Sam asked with a smile. Sarah finally cracked a smile. The smile that made Sam's heart do somersaults and his stomach turn to knots. The smile that made him wish he hadn't taken away her innocence then left her behind. "I really missed you," he murmured before he could stop himself.   
Sarah gave him a smile that started out genuine, but soon she found herself faking it. "I missed you too, Sam. But I got on with my life. And so did you," she said.   
"Sarah, I wish we hadn't met the way we did. I wish you hadn't had to learn the truth about monsters and ghosts. But you did, and there's nothing I can do about it now. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I had asked you to come fight monsters and ghosts with us, though. I know it's selfish, but you are one of the best girls I've ever met. Sorry if this is random and out of nowhere, but I thought you should know," Sam said.   
"But the reality is you didn't ask me to do any of that stuff, Sam."  
"Yeah, because I wanted you to be safe. I didn't want to risk getting you hurt or even killed just because I was selfish," Sam admitted.   
Sarah stepped closer to him. "Sam, you are the most selfless, considerate man I have ever met." She placed a hand on his cheek and absentmindedly gazed at his lips. The lips that she had kissed all those years ago. The lips she had wanted to follow but had never formed the words to ask her to do so. "Even for someone who kills monsters for a living," she added.  
Sam leaned in so that their foreheads were touching and their lips were barely two inches apart. Sarah closed her eyes, anticipating the touch of his lips to hers. Suddenly the elevator door opened and Sam glanced up to see Dean crouching on the floor the elevator had just passed before it stopped. "Sammy, what's takin' ya so long?" Dean joked, looking down at them. "Is that Sarah?"  
Sarah took a step back from Sam and waved at Dean, her face turning pink. While maintenance fixed the elevator, Sam and Sarah sat in the corner and quietly talked about what was going on in their lives, and if Sarah could start keeping up with them.


End file.
